


Birthday

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: It's Magnus' birthday and he's use to celebrating alone.





	Birthday

Magnus had told Alec that he didn't want anyone making a big deal for his birthday; that you stop celebrating after so many years. He knows Alec is only listening to what he said, but he can't help but feel disappointed, as he sits alone in his loft. 

He had expected Alec to at least join him for a drink, but he hasn't heard from him all day. 

So Magnus is laying on his couch, drink in hand, staring up at the ceiling and trying to figure out how many of his birthdays he's spent alone now, when there's a knock on the door. 

Setting his drink on the coffee table, he makes his way over to the door. 

When he opens it, the first thing he sees is balloons. A bouquet of balloons, of all different colours. Then the balloons are moving, and he sees Alec's smiling face. 

"What's all this?" Magnus asks, laughing 

"Sorry I'm late, the balloon guy kept insisting I take a hit of helium before he would give me the balloons." 

Alec says it so nonchalant, as if him getting balloons for Magnus is something he does everyday. It makes Magnus want to hug him, but there is a cake between them. It has brown frosting with Magnus' name written across it in purple icing. 

"The cake ladies wanted to know how old you were, so they could put candles on it? But I told them that might be a fire hazard." Alec laughs at his own joke 

"I love it." Magnus knows his voice must sound strange, and he's grateful that Alec doesn't comment on it.

"Can I come in?" Alec asks, after they've been staring at each other in silence for a second too long. 

"Of course." 

Alec really brings colour not only into the loft, but into Magnus' life. 

Magnus closes the door and follows his boyfriend. Alec releases the balloons in the living room, they each go in their separate directions on their way to the ceiling. Then Alec leads them into the kitchen, setting the cake on the counter. 

Then Alec turns around and walks over to Magnus, circling his arms around his waist. 

Magnus is about to speak, but Alec beats him to it. He starts to softly sing 'Happy Birthday', and Magnus feels his heart squeeze in that way that it does only when Alec is around. 

Once Alec is done singing, Magnus' face hurts from how hard he's been smiling. 

"I would never not celebrate your birthday." Alec says, before leaning in close and kissing Magnus softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really adore Magnus, in case you couldn't tell.


End file.
